


just like old times

by twinklyhowell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, and this time I swear they are, friends - Freeform, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklyhowell/pseuds/twinklyhowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where dan and phil move out and start living separate lives until a few years later when they realise it wasn't time to say their goodbyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just like old times

**Author's Note:**

> im procrastinating and i wrote this on my phone at 10PM so i apologise for any spelling or grammatical errors

phil's sleep was interrupted by his alarm, and he casually sat up on the edge of his bed, stretching wide, and he wiggled his toes before walking out to the kitchen.  
He still wasn't used to the new house. it always felt slightly empty, no matter how many photo frames he hung, no matter how many trinkets he bought to fill the shelves. it always seemed to be different to the old flat.  
maybe it was the layout of the apartment. he loved running up and down the stairs throughout the day, and the coziness of the hallway, and how conveniently close the kitchen was to his room.  
maybe it was the neighbours. his sleep was always cut short by arguing or construction from outside his window, and although he loved Mrs. Margaret from 10B, it was John and Mark, the uni drop outs from 10C, who spent weekends (and sometimes even weekdays) partying until the sun came up, and although phil loved that they were enjoying their youth, he was upset that he was losing his due to the lack of sleep.  
maybe it was the food, or the previous lack of food. it seemed that take away was always the safest option, considering the fridge hadn't been restocked since last April, and the only snacks were cereal, which by all means, wasn't a bad thing, but phil was craving something else other than shreddies to start his day.  
he decided to wash his face in the bathroom before putting his contacts in. as he entered the room, he sighed, remembering how different the bathroom in the apartment looked. the large mirror was replaced with a small square one, and the tiles were a pale blue, not to mention the shower was extremely dirty. he told himself he'd get round to cleaning it sometime throughout the day.  
he walked to the couch and once again was rudely disappointed with the attire. the couch was a clean white, with the colourful cushions from the old apartment. they were the only objects in the room that brought him joy. maybe it was because they were the only objects from the old apartment.  
after an hour curled up in a blanket watching a good documentary on the TV, phil shuffled over to the balcony slowly.  
the balcony was what really set him off. it was still strange that he could stand out on here and view the entire ocean, watching the ships shrink into the distance, and the waves crash onto the white sandy shoreline. the air was always fresh but he could never enjoy it fully. he sat in his seat and rested his feet against the balcony edge, and began to drift into a deep daydream.  
phil wondered how dan was going. it had been 3 years since they had uploaded their last YouTube videos, and 2 and a half years since they had moved out of the apartment. dan moved into a nice little apartment by himself in central london, continuing the radio show by himself. he even had his own show week nights, and sometimes phil found himself listening in. phil, however, had jumped from apartment to apartment, never sure where he wanted to reside. he spent a few months in Liverpool, and a couple more in Bath and Cornwall, before finally settling in Brighton. phil had always wanted to live by the ocean, and there was something about Brighton that left him in awe.  
phil wondered if dan had settled down yet, found himself a lovely partner to share a life with. that was one of the main reasons that the two moved out in the first place. realising their stories no longer tied together, phil said goodbye to dan with a hug and watched him step onto the train and travel to his next chapter in his life.  
phil wondered if dan had children, or a pet. dan was incredibly skilled with children, his smile was contagious. he knew how to talk to a child, and he understood the way they acted more than anyone phil had seen in his life. dan was also really good around animals, especially dogs. dan had always talked about getting a shiba inu, and phil imagined dan's dream coming true.  
phil wondered if dan was happy. phil had seen dan at his most vulnerable points in his life, and he always made sure that dan was at his best, because when dan was happy that was all phil needed to be content. that's just what best friends were for. and phil was forever thankful to have such a kind spirit like dan in his life.  
phil was 33, living alone in his beautiful house by the beach, and he still missed his old best friend. they hadn't spoken since the move, but phil always wondered if their was a time where dan was thinking about him.  
and then one day, he received a phone call.  
"hi phil."  
"dan?"  
"im in Brighton, I was wondering if you wanted to catch up."  
"you were always good at being disorganised," phil chuckled.  
"shut up and meet me and Oscar's Cafe around noon?"  
"glad to hear your persistence is still strong."  
"I just want to see my best friend again, it's been too long."

phil wore his best outfit, and quickly looked in the mirror in his bathroom telling himself he looked fine in his white button up, despite the fact he forgot to iron on the weekend. he tied up his black lace dress shoes and stepped out the door.

when he arrived at the cafe, he walked in and quickly scammed the room, until he noticed a familiar arm waving at him from the corner. he slowly walked over and watch dan stand from his seat and open his arms. phil wrapped his arms around dan's waist and pulled his closer, and he wasn't the slightest bit surprised when dan squeezed back tighter. after a few moments, the two let go and sat facing each other from across the table. dan pushed his chocolate coloured fringe back, and he quickly noticed dan still wore the same black earrings he wore 5 years ago. he noticed dan had no ring on his finger, but he noticed the small tattoo on dan's right wrist. he looked up and his eyes caught dan's, and he felt the instant warmth of a friend he'd known so well so long ago. _maybe this was still the same dan i knew before we said goodbye_.  
"so, phil?"  
"yeah?"  
"what are you thinking about?"  
phil's mind was racing with a million questions. he hadn't spoken to dan in almost 3 years, he had almost 3 years to catch up on and he had no idea where to begin. the only thought that continued to cross his mind was that day at the train station, when they said their goodbyes. all phil thought was that their patches had crossed and it was time to move for sets and continue living. but now their paths had crossed again. and phil was confused.  
"why did you want to see me?" phil asked, and dan's eyes immediately darted down. "sorry, I didn't mean it in a bad way, I was just-"  
"it's okay, you don't need to explain yourself," dan nodded. "but I guess I do." he took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. "3 years phil. I thought that our time together was done, but after the move, and the loneliness of my apartment, I realised how much I depended on you in my life. there was never a dull moment with you. there was always something to do at home, always something to watch, someone to play board games with, someone to laugh at. but then after you left, it was different." phil watched dan's eyes get watery. "i had a best friend, but then we separated our own way, and after a few months i realised I didn't have a best friend anymore. and it might seem crazy to you, and maybe it's too late because it's been 3 fucking years and I'm 27 years old but I don't think our time was up yet. maybe on youtube, but us, the real us, we won't over. our friendship wasn't supposed to end. and it took me 3 years and million unsent texts but I realise now that we were still meant to take on the world together, phil."  
dan slumped his face into his hands, not realising phil had leant over the table with an affectionate hand. dan placed his on top of phil's, running his fingers against dan's knuckles softly.  
"I know what you mean," phil began. "there was always something missing from my house, and I realised that it was you. I'm not ready to say goodbye to you dan."  
dan looked up at phil and caught a hold of his rich blue eyes, and he noticed how alike the colour was with the sky.  
"hey dan?"  
"yeah, phil?"  
"do you want to move in with me, again?"  
"just like old times?"  
"just like old times."

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos if you enjoyed and feel free to send me prompts :)))


End file.
